Juego a fuego sangre y dolor
by octavaluna-801
Summary: "La política actual es buena, pero su paz ha destruido al guerrero... gravaremos esta noche con fuego y acero sobre nuestras carnes" Los antiguos amos de la veja Europa deciden divertirse como es debido, una noche, todos contra todos, sin reglas.
1. El comienzo

**Well!**

**el primer fic de mas de un capitulo que publique aqui. Aunque van a ser capituos cortos seguramente. **

**Es England-centric (que raro en mi, ¿no?) Aunque los demás personajes tendrán su buena dosis de gloria... En todos casos preparaos para un todos x todos... **

**Me cansé de sentimentalismos, y quise hacer algo más belico. En este fic nada de amores, sino mucha sangre, violaciones, sadomasoquismo, y otras advertencias poco religiosas.**

**Los personajes son los antiguos amos de la vieja Europa, (aunque la epoca es actual)**

**Inglaterra, Francia, Dinamarca, España, Prusia **

**+ un personaje extra**

**sin mas que eso, espero que disfruten del fic:**

* * *

**1: El comienzo  
**

.

.

.

Bajo la luna llena

En medio de una tierra virgen, rodeada de montañas y profundos bosques oscuros y llenos de vida, en una pequeña cabaña de madera cinco personas le daban a la bebida.

-¿Y bien Prusia? ¿Por qué has molestado al gran rey del norte para traerlo a esta cabaña en medio de la nada?

-Ja j aja! El awesome yo os ha invitado a una fiesta, deberíais de sentiros alabados!

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, mon ami?

-¡Una fiesta! Solo nosotros cinco~

- ¡Así es! Esta noche nos vamos apegar el lujo de un buen desmadre kesesese

-¿Pero por qué nosotros Gil? **¿Quieres que al final de la noche haya cadáveres?**

**-Puede que los haya, si.**

-Yo me voy. No tengo nada que hacer entre miserables como vosotros – Inglaterra se levantó ante la atenta mirada de España y Dinamarca. Francia solo sonrío pícaramente.

-Relaja tu porte, "perfecto caballero Inglaterre" **Aquí no está ninguno de tus niños para que tengas que dar el ejemplo que no tienes. Pirata-vándalo-embajador erótico.**

El cuerpo del aludido se tensó, y con un rápido movimiento este ya estaba ahorcando a su interlocutor

-¡TU WINE BASTARD! Lo otro vale, pero no me compares contigo, ¡salido!

-¿Yooo? Inglaterre mon cheri, **dime a quien de aquí presentes NO te has tirado alguna vez en la historia.**

- j aja ja! – se interpuso entre ellos Dinamarca. – El galo tiene razón. Todos aquí conocemos tu **verdadera cara**, no tiene caso llevar esta máscara hipócrita que siempre luces, no delante de tus viejos amigos.

-¿Cuándo fuimos amigos nosotros, git? - El rostro enojado de Arthur se torció en una sonrisa sádica y se tiró al sofá de bruces, soltando una carcajada. Con los pies encima de la mesa y una pose muy masculina; parecía una persona totalmente diferente… pero para los presentes, era exactamente aquel al que conocían.

-Así que por eso nos has reunido ¿eh? – agarró la jarra de cerveza de Dinamarca y se permitió unos cuantos buenos tragos.

-Kesesese… no quería tener a niños molestando

-¿Qué quieres decir, Gil?

-**Nosotros somos la puta vieja Europa** – Prosiguió arrogantemente Inglaterra. – Nuestros cuerpos están llenos de cicatrices que nos causamos entre nosotros, guerras y alianzas, traiciones y desdén… Fuimos los más grandes en una época que aterroriza a los historiadores, esos gilipollas que pretenden saberse nuestra jodida vida mejor que nosotros. Lo que nos haciamos en nuestro tiempo ahora está penalizado por todas las organizaciones internacionales existentes. Por lo tanto nos entendemos mejor que nadie. ¿right?

- Kesesese… no quiero que esta sea una velada para recordar viejos tiempos y llorar como maricas. El genial yo tiene una idea mejor para pasárselo a tope. – Dicho esto retiró la cortina que se encontraba detrás suyo. Tal como esperó no hubo ni caras de asombro ni gritos de sorpresa. Solo sonrisas cómplices. Sus compañeros estaban acostumbrados a todo tipo de situaciones. Y enseguida adivinaron a lo que iba.

No era una ventana. Sino un espacio lleno de cualquier tipo de armas blancas: como espadas, hachas, cadenas, lanzas, "artilugios franceses", y petacas con alcohol. Estas últimas fueron lanzadas una a una a cado uno de los miembros del juego que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Prusia esto es…

- Estás en lo cierto Antonio. Kesesese… **Esta noche, va a correr sangre**. – Una mueca perversa iluminó su rostro mientras los presentes se miraban expectantes. – Toda la noche, en los bosques que rodean esta cabaña, todos contra todos, **combates, asaltos, torturas, violaciones… sin reglas**. Pero no os dejéis matar. Nuestros territorios están bien así que nuestros cuerpos se recuperarán fácilmente mientras sigamos vivos.

-buena idea Prusia, ya me está comenzando a hervir la sangre. – Dinamarca hizo crujir sus nudillos con la mirada encendida. – **Alcohol, sangre y dolor**. Justo lo que necesito ahora.

-Ja! Siendo una idea del genial yo, te aseguro que es lo que necesitamos todos**. La política actual es buena, pero su paz ha destruido al guerrero**. Hoy dejaremos heridas y seremos heridos… oiremos el dulce sonido de la agonía de los adversarios… **gravaremos esta noche con fuego y acero sobre nuestras carnes**. Aunque – puso su típica cara ególatra – todos acabareis a los pies del awesome yo!

- ¡Esto aún está por ver Bloody Bastard!

-Sin rencores al amanecer – Dinamarca escogió una enorme hacha.

-¿Más de los que ya nos tenemos? - Antonio rió con su cara inocente tomando un arma del mismo tipo.

=¡ja! – Francia e Inglaterra chocaron sus espadas con tal fuerza que hicieron saltar chispas, y eso que solo era para comprobar la calidad. Por unos segundos todos los presentes se deleitaron con el dulce sonido, quedando la sala en silencio. Los ultimos momentos de aquella paz que tan asquedos les tenia.

-**Es hora…** - Prussia cerró los ojos. Y comenzó la cuenta atrás. – **CINCO** – Dinamarca y España saltaron por la ventana rompiendo el cristal y perdiéndose en la espesura de los bosques. – **CUATRO** – con paso tranquilo Francia les siguió – **TRES** – Inglaterra sonrío y se acercó a la puerta – **DOS** – La abrió y su imagen desapareció al instante. – **UNO** – Prusia abrió los ojos y miró la estancia vacía. Acto seguido giró su cabeza hacía en las escaleras y las recorrió con su mirada hasta perderse en la oscuridad del segundo piso. – **Espero que seas quien seas, hagas esto todavía más interesante, intruso.**

.

.

.**  
**

**¡CERO! ¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!**

.

.

.

**

* * *

****Ich!**

**el primer capitulo ya está... como podeis ver es cortito ^^**

**si todo va bien actualizo hasta el lunes~**

**huummm...**

**bueno, ¿le veis futuro a esto?  
**

**¿quen creeis que es el espia misterioso?**


	2. morder

hetalia no me pertenece, si asi fuera Iggy sería el mas cool, y tendría un harem para si solo.

* * *

Silencio.

Muerto, frío e insensible. Motivaba a cualquiera a quien rodeara en sus brazos a estar alerta… a fijarse en el más mínimo movimiento de las hojas de los árboles que tapaban la luna como una a ilusión a punto de romperse, de quebrarse como cristales o como la tersa piel de sus cuerpos. Un paso descuidado, un despiste… y apenas pudo bloquear la espada dispuesta a partirlo en dos.

**-¡PRUSIA HIJO DE PUTA!** – Bramó dando un salto hacia atrás y agarrando bien su enorme hacha para contraatacar, pero su enemigo se apartó de la trayectoria de tal colosal arma y atacó desde de bajo en un bramido de cólera. Apenas pudo detenerlo con el mango de metal, pero este se abalanzó contra él y le mordió el labio con brutalidad, sin delicadeza… - ¡Aaah! ¡Estás loco! Gritó al sentir el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca y le propinó al albino un fuerte cabezazo que les obligó a los dos a separarse.

-¡Ja! ¡Tu putita es mejor haciendo esto que tu, Antonio! – se apartó a tiempo de no quedarse sin cabeza, un hilo de sangre se escurrió por su mejilla dando a entender que había sido tocado. Eso enfureció por completo al orgulloso caballero tectónico, y de un impulso se tiró contra el español espada en mano aprovechando que este tenía las defensas bajas.

- ¡Gaaak! – Ahogo este un bramido al haber sido herido en un costado y cayendo de bruces al suelo, tratando de detener la sangre que calentaba la machacada yerba que cubría, momento que el prusiano aprovechó para botar su hacha lejos y fijar la espada en las regiones vitales de su contrincante, para luego subirla hasta su pecho

- ¡No te muevas, cabrón! – Hincó su rodilla en la entrepierna de su adversario, presionando fuertemente mientras el rostro de este se retorcía en una mueca de ira. -¿Debería de hacerte pagar por herir mi hermoso rostro?

- ¡ Te vas a arrepentir de esta, conejo! – Susurró bien alto mientras clavaba sus ojos en aquellos que resplandecían con un fulgor carmesí bajo la luz de la luna, dándole el aspecto de un temible demonio.

-Kesesese… ¿no sabes que los conejos siempre buscan aparearse? – pagó un violento golpe en las regiones vitales del otro haciéndole soltar un quejido. - Debería de follarte para que cierres esa boquita tan asquerosa que tienes – Se puso de rodillas sobre el cuerpo del otro quitándose los pantalones con brusquedad.

-¡No te creas tanto! En un rápido movimiento de brazo le arrojó tierra a los ojos, y aprovechando la distracción invirtió las posiciones, quedando el moreno encima y con su arma nuevamente en mano. Clavó el hacha de manera que el cuello del prusiano fuera presionado dentro de la curva que formaba el metal, apenas dejándose respirar. Mientras este intentaba forcejear para apartarla, Antonio llevó su mano a la entrepierna descubierta del albino, agarrando con fuerza por lo que el otro soltó un gemido.

-TSk! Puto bastardo español…

-¿A qué jode? – Comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos pero expertos con la mano despertando la zona… vigilando de no disminuir la presión del forcejeo llevó sus labios al miembro ya erecto de este y lamió la punta, para acto seguido introducirlo en la boca hasta donde pudo. Quizás lo de cinco metros era una exageración, pero la virilidad de Prusia era algo que se podía calificar como el sueño de cualquier ninfómana. Mientras su rival comenzaba a jadear condicionado por la falta de aire y seguía forcejeando contra el arma que le aprisionaba, Antonio recorrió con la lengua una línea sobre su pene desde el inicio hasta la punta, besando en puntos clave y masajeando los testículos con la mano libre… Prusia dejó de poner resistencia y centró su atención en la, difícil en aquellos momentos, acción de respirar.

- Por cierto, Gil, viejo amigo… - susurró el moreno sin que el otro le viera la expresión de su rostro - ¿A quién te referías antes con mi putita? – Levantó la vista clavándola en los ojos rojizos

- Antonio… ni se te ocurra… - Aterrado el albino leyó la intención del otro y no le gustó para nada.

- Controla tu boca, conejito… porque sino yo no controlaré la mía.

**-¡AAAAAGG!** – Bramó Prusia en cuanto España le calvó los dientes en su parte más sensible con fuerza! El dolor lo inmovilizó par unos instantes en los que el ibérico aprovechó para liberarle, y despidiéndose con un rápido movimiento de la mano desaparecer en la oscuridad de los árboles.

**-Ja j aja ja… ja .. ja jajajj a** - Una risa enferma inundó el improvisado campo de batalla, rodeando al albino que, ocupado como estaba en maldecir a su agresor por todos los dioses y demonios conocidos y por conocer, ni siquiera tuvo miedo. Claro que el era demasiado awesome para asustarse de una risa fantasmagórica y psicópata que sonaba como estruendo de la ira del cielo. Lo que más rabia le daba, incluso más que el mordisco de Antonio en sus regiones vitales, es saber que quien quera que fuese el gracioso, se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

Mientras tanto, en un claro rodeado de luz de luna, el grácil viento acariciaba los rubios cabellos, algo largos, de una nación que, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su eterno rival.

-Prepárate Wine bastard!

- Para ti, siempre listo, mon amour…

* * *

**Primera lucha up! (les dije que seria cortito)  
**

**hola gente, como están? diganme, es esto lo que esperaban? (para los amantes de OTP, recuerdo que en este fic no hay sentimentalismos, casi todos tienen pareja o están enamorados... pero claro, esta noche es especial ^^  
**

**bueno, solo es el primer enfrentamiento. ¿por que prussia contra españa? ¿y por que toño ha puteado tanto al pobre gil? je je je... pues no se, ¿fue muy desagradable?**

**bueno, bueno... proximo enfrentamiento, inglaterra contra francia... y quizas se les una alguen mas, no se todavia...dije que seria england centric, pero al final será de todos...  
**

**sin mas que decir, voy a contestar los mas contestables de los hermosos reviews que me hicieron taaaaaaan feliz! lo cierto es que no esperaba que esta historia obtuviera tanta aceptación**

**mil gracias a todooos!**

**Male-san:** Sip, porque estan tan aburridos que montan esto. Lo que dijo francia iba para resaltar que incluso ahora iggy no es ningun buenachon, solo finge serlo para no influenciar mal a sus "hijos". Muchissimas gracias por el review, me hizo muy feliz, además de ser el primero

**spawn666:** ni yo misma pude esperar hasta lunes para actualizar xD

**maestro jedi:** Kyaa! claro que conozco tus fics! y me encantan ^^ escribes genial! es todo un honor para mi que leas esta historia ^0^

**rioji-chan:** a mi también me aburria el romance, aunque me encanta

**Zillah Vathek:** Waa! gracias! me has sacado los colores ^/^ mmm... interesante suposición, lo de los lectores, pero no somos nosotros... aunque indirectamente si... ya se verá porque

**gullveig:** imaginar es muy sano xD gracias ^^


	3. Dañar

**Hola**

**Vale, vale... no tengo excusa u.u**

**aunque si, si la tengo, tengo tres: 4 de julio, mis cursos, el mundial. Pero eso no le interesa a nadie**

**well... aqui dejo esto, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Aunque no queria hacer parejas en este fic, estos dos son irresistibles, su love-hate me pierde (que raro que no escriba nunca de ellos) **

**bueno, pero como no es de romances me he inclinado hacía el hate, espero no haberme pasado. **

* * *

Decir que ambos esperaban este combate era no decir nada. A través de los siglos el mayor placer de uno fue ver al otro agonizando. El odio que ambos se traían, abarcaba un lugar importante en sus corazones, y fue alimentado por las ganas de lastimarse y ser lastimado por el otro que tuvieron que reprimir por el bien de sus gentes, sus "hijos" y aquella paz que ellos predicaban.

El dulce sonido de las espadas al chocar, fue la melodía más hermosa que escucharon desde el comienzo del nuevo siglo. ¿De qué servían las guerras de hoy en día? ¿Qué es lo que se buscaba cuando el espíritu de la batalla había desaparecido? Los gritos del enemigo, el fervor de la batalla, el sabor áspero de la sangre al brotar de las heridas… aquel adictivo éxtasis que los arrastraba a seguir en pie, peleando, disfrutando del propio dolor como su fuese una caricia. Sí, para ellos las estocadas eran caricias, su odio era tal que hasta causaban fascinación el uno en el otro, una fascinación enfermiza y demente. Necesitaban estar juntos porque si no lo estaban no podían demostrarse su ira, y así una parte importante de sus vidas perdía sentido.

Arthur hundió una de sus rodillas en el frío suelo, con respiración agitada aun así no quitó un ojo de encima a su rival. Francis quien se encontraba altivo al otro lado del pequeño claro parecía brillar junto a los pétalos que revoloteaban e el aire.

-¿Admirando mi belleza, ¿pequeño Inglaterre?

- Vete al diablo, cabrón! Aaaag! – Con un grito de guerra se incorporó y se lanzó otra vez al ataque, tomando a Francia un poco desprevenido, de manera que apenas pudo evitar el golpe mortal. Sus filos se deslizaron el uno contra el otro con un ruido estridente. – Tu belleza, - susurró el inglés tan cerca de su oído que podía sentir su ardiente aliento chocar contra su piel – solo es admirable cuando suplicas por tu miserable vida.

-Mi vida… - musitó luchando contra la fuerza del otro rubio que le empujaba hacía atrás -…hubiera sido mucho más miserable sin ver tu rostro contorsionado por el dolor, mon cherry. – Acto seguido se abalanzó contra su contrincante haciéndole dar un salto y así separarse. No sin antes esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia al ver la mejilla del francés chorreando sangre.

- Hubiera sido agradable arrancarte el ojo, bastardo!

-¡Pagarás por haber herido mi hermoso rostro! – Y esta vez fue el turno del más alto atacar. Manteniendo su gracia y elegancia se lanzó contra su enemigo blandiendo la espada como una de esgrima.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggg! - Ahogó un grito Inglaterra en sentir una sensación fría y metálica en sus carnes. La sangre salpicó a presión desde su hombro manchando los rostros de ambos. Francis, que se encontraba increíblemente cerca, lamió el cuello del inglés saboreando la sangre enemiga, con el rostro desencajado por el dolor mientras sentía la hoja de una pequeña daga enemiga removiéndose en sus entrañas.

Se separaron como por acuerdo mutuo. De hacho lo fue. Una mirada fugaz les bastaba para entender al otro, fruto de siglos de enemistad y alianzas forzosas. Se conocían mejor que nadie, por eso Francis sabía que Inglaterra no se lanzaría a buscar su espada que se había echado a volar. Y por eso Arthur sabía que Francia no podía moverse bien a causa de la herida en su vientre. Torciendo su rostro en una mueca de sadismo el británico limpió la daga, que seguía sosteniendo, con su lengua. Y se acercó a pasos suaves, como si flotara sobre la alfombra de flores blancas. Pero su agarre ya no fue tan suave, a pesar de tener un hombro lastimado, la fuerza del otro brazo era impresionante, demasiado en comparación con el aspecto de muñequita de cristal que mostraba usualmente.

-¿No es fantástico? – bufó sentándose encima del francés mientras le agarraba del cuello contra el frío suelo. – Si fueses un humano, ya estarías muerto – y sin misericordia hundió su dedo en la herida, removiendo, disfrutando de los gemidos del francés y las finas lágrimas en sus párpados.

-Di… disfrutas de… esto, ¿no? Mon ami – Le replicó el prisionero retirando la mano de su cuello con esfuerzo.

- No sabes cuánto, honey – Imitó este el tono burlesco de su prisionero. Inclinándose rápidamente y plantándole un salvaje beso en la boca. En un instante ambos se estaban besando con frenesí, descargando su rabia en un calentón fortuito.

-¿Una tregua? Ah! – Gimió Francis por culpa de los dientes en su cuello.

- Shut up! Wine bastard – Era la forma del británico de decir sí. Y es que así eran sus treguas siempre, a besos brutales, mordiscos y roces.

Las ropas fueron desapareciendo mientras se abrazaban como si no hubiera mañana. Siendo cierto que no morirían así de fácil, a veces el deseo de acabar con el otro lo hacía casi palpable, por lo tanto cada momento que pasaban juntos lo aprovechaban al máximo, amándose con la misma intensidad con la que se repudiaban. ¡Ah estos sentimientos tan contradictorios! Por su culpa el aire a su alrededor estaba por incendiarse. Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos inundaban la noche desvergonzadamente en una harmonía perfecta, que solo fue interrumpida por un grito de Francis cuando Arthur lo penetró sin consideración alguna. La sangre que brotaba de las heridas de antes, y a la sanación de las cuales no ayudaba mucho el esfuerzo físico , se mezclaba y se fundía en una de sola, manchando sus cuerpos de un carmesí uniforme. Al igual que sus cuerpos que en aquel arrebato de pasión eran solo uno. Las embestidas aumentaban el ritmo rozando el frenesí, los jadeos y gemidos de placer eran soltados a la mínima oportunidad de la prisión que formaban mutuamente con sus bocas unidas en profundos besos. Un sabor metálico inundó sus paladares. De quien era la sangre no lo sabían, la disfrutaban sin importar quien fuera el herido. Sí, esos eran los breves momentos en los que no luchaban ni se mofaban el uno del otro, por eso lo llamaban "tregua" Una que al acabar les trajo a la salida de aquel laberinto de placer, encontrándose con el premio que les haría tocar el cielo en un mar de destellos.

Un último beso, algo más pausado, y ambos ya se estaban levantando de la alfombra de flores antaño blancas y ahora rojas sobre las que se hicieron uno hace apenas unos instantes. Arthur se vistió con rapidez y se fue a por su arma, tirada a unos metros de ellos. El acto sexual le había hecho olvidar su hombro herido, pero ahora volvía a doler. Miró al francés. Con un deje de superioridad. Sin duda la herida en su vientre se había agravado y encima le dolía detrás y en varias partes más. Pero no entraba en los planes matarle, después de todo el mundo se volvería demasiado aburrido sin su eterno rival para fastidiarse mutuamente. Dio un golpe al aire con la espada, como si quisiera que la sangre que ya se había secado saliese de su superficie metálica. Comprobó fastidiado que no sucedía y se dio la vuelta, caminado pausadamente hacía la arboleda. Francis se quedó allí, vendando su abdomen con un cacho arrancado de su chaqueta. Seguramente preguntándose por qué siempre acababa sometido al inglés si era más alto y, según él. Más atractivo. De repente algo le hizo distraerse de su tarea, se volteó bruscamente hacía el destello que le pareció percibir entre los arbustos. Nada. Pero seguía allí, esa desagraviare sensación de saber que no estás sólo pero no ver a nadie. Lo dejó a su imaginación y se estiró lentamente, un profundo dolor en el abdomen no se hizo de rogar. Sonrío, ¿tan desesperado estaba de algo de acción que incluso le parecía agradable?

* * *

respondo a los tan amados reviews que tan feliz me han hecho ^^

**Zillah vathek:** waa! muchas gracias ^^ me alegro de qu ete haya gustado, aqui la tienes la conti ^^

**hein-kel:** aqui tienes a tus favoritos, gracias

**maestro jedi:** no he puesto mucha sangre porque si ponia much ane todo slos capis todos se parecerian mucho, y no es lo que quiero, aqui h ahabido mas xD Se que han tenido muchas guerras y gusrdan muchos sentimientos contradictorios, peor no quiero centrarme en los reucerdo aqui, sino seguro que me acabará saliendo hurt/comfort, y aunque lo amo no es el plan. De hecho mi proposito para este fic fue alejareme de este genero y el fluff. ja ja ja... mis reviews no se lucen especialmente, asi que es normal que no te acuerdes, aunque los dejo ^^

**Male-san:** definitivamente a gil le dolió mucho mas xDD No, gil solo le habló a la persona de la cabaña, luego se fue a jugar. Siii! yo también amo a toño! mas ahora con el mundial! si! será el campeon! ejem, no tine nada que ver, sorry. Me alegro muchissio de que te haya gustado ^^

**Krissel Majere :** sii!adoro tanto que te haya gustado ^0^ gracias por animarme! jo jo jo... piensen pensen... que es alguien totalmente genial! al menos en mi opinión, xD aunque creo que la mayoria concuerda conmigo.

**Kyokichi:** espeor haber cumplido tus espectativas ^^ gracias!

**lexyrusia:** ja ja ja! si, el romance es bonito (sorry si en este capi se h acolado un poco) pero está bien descansar, nunca he escrito un fic de este tipo, y es lo que intento lograr

**otaku-girl-4ever:** viva el gore! gracias por los animos. quien sabe quien sabe... un seme puede ser quen menos te lo esperas je je je.


	4. quemar

Vale, no voy a excusarme. Porque tengo un motivo para mi retraso.

Como todos los años me han mandado a casa de Yakaterina (Que por cierto el nombre correcto es Kateryna) a morirme de asco en casa de mis abuelos. Sin internet, sola con mi portátil aislada del mundo… con los pu*** pavos y patos tocándome los hu****

¿Se nota cuanto amo la tierra en la que naci, no?

Buaaaaa! Quiero a casaaaaaaaaaaaa! Toñoooo! (agitano una bandera españa con una inscripcion *hogar dulce hogar*

El último capítulo cuando vuelva, o sea, el 1 de septiembre u.u

Lo siento ^^U

culpad a mi familia

p.d.: hatalia no me pertenece, todos lo sabemos

* * *

-Sal de allí cobarde

Dinamarca se adentró con cuidado en la pequeña cueva rocosa en la que vio entrar a su enemigo. Estaba oscura y fría. De alguna manera se preguntó si de verdad estaba allí esa persona, o lo que fuera. No se oía nada de nada, sólo su propia respiración. Sus pies chapurrearon por algo mojado hasta que alcanzó algo que parecía un montículo seco.

-Si no quieres por las buenas va a ser por las malas.

Sacó una petaca de su bolsillo, la tercera que encontraba colgada de las ramas de los árboles y todavía no había tenido tiempo de acabarse, bebió un tragó y prendiendo una cerilla le tiró a unos centímetros delante de su cara escupiendo todo el alcohol. Un instante y toda la cueva se iluminó a fuego violento, como si fuera un dragón de cuento de hadas Den fijó sus ojos ansiosos en la cueva iluminada, solo tendría unos segundos pera divisar a su adversario. O eso era lo que pensó él. Ahora se veía rodeado de llamas por todas partes. El agua que lo rodeaba ardía encerrándolo en una prisión de calor en medio de aquel islote.

-¿Cal viva? – Susurró confundido. ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera tanta en aquel lugar? Agarró fuertemente su hacha y con un rápido movimiento cortó el muro de fuego. Pero en un instante la brecha se volvió a cerrar aprisionándolo de nuevo. ¡Mierda! Tenía que salir de allí a toda costa. Levantó la cabeza y vio como la luna llena se asomaba entre las densas nubes donde estuvo oculta todo el tiempo. Mofándose de él con su luz libre y fresca. Le hizo un gesto indecente con la mano. Pero esto explicaba por qué el fuego era tan fuerte y no disminuía, y de paso por qué él no se ahogaba. Un agujero que daba a la noche se extendía encima de su cabeza, a unos cuatro o cinco metros de altura. Cogió impulso y trató de saltar pero fue imposible alcanzar el borde por razone obvias. Y aún así volvió a intentarlo, una y otra vez. Por el calor se vio obligado a quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa. Al final dejó por imposible la terea a de alcanzar la libertad por el cielo y se centró en las llamas, entre las cuales podía divisar a una distancia peligrosa el espacio por el cual había entrado. El islote medía unos tres metros de largo, si cogía carrerilla… Pero cuándo ya iba a lanzarse al fuego una cuerda cayó balanceándose delante suyo y una persona descendió de ella. Era tal y como Dinamarca la divisó hace tan solo unos minutos. Escondía su cara y figura bajo una máscara y capa negra que hacían imposible identificar no tan solo quien era sino incluso si era hombre o mujer, viejo o joven, amigo o desconocido.

- ¿Quién eres cabrón? – Le gruño Den algo enfadado porque se haya estado escondiendo allí arriba mientras él se hacía brocheta danesa en este horno. No recibió respuesta alguna por lo que apretó los puños agarrando bien su arma y de un fuerte impulso se lanzó contra su enemigo.

Le hubiera dado si hubiera previsto unas cuantas cosas: Su contrincante era muchísimo más bajo que él, más ágil, y al parecer los factores anteriores no condicionaban que tuviera mucha fuerza. Esquivó con facilidad el ataque inclinándose y dándole a Dinamarca un señor codazo en el estómago. Den se dobló sin aire y en un instante algo pesado impactó contra su cabeza dejándole medio inconsciente. Pero tan solo unos instantes porque enseguida le trajo en si un doloroso escozor en su espalda desnuda. Trató de propinarle un puñetazo a su agresor, pero sólo golpeó la tela de sus ropajes, que se ondeó por inercia. El enmascarado dio un paso hacia atrás, saltó agarrándose a la cuerda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hubo desaparecido. Lleno de furia y rabia el nórdico de agarró de la cuerda y comenzó a trepar para salir de allí. Tarea que no le resultó nada fácil, ya que sus manos al igual que todo su musculoso cuerpo estaban chorreando sudor, sumadle a esto el arma en los dientes. Cuándo hubo subido no se extrañó que no hubiera nadie. Sonrío. Fuera quien fuera esta se la iba a pagar caro. Se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su frente y se adentró en la espesura, disfrutando de la sensación de frescor al haber salido de aquel horno a presión.

Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar ruidos. Se tensó… ¿gritos? "¡AAAAh! ¡para.. mmm…!¡hijo de puta! Era la voz de España. ¿Pero quien? "¡Maldito pirata abusador!" Ok, en el mundo solo había una persona con este apodo. "¡Shut up! abre las piernas" "¡Aaaay! ¡No me des en la herida!" Sí, estaba en lo cierto. No se quedó a escuchar como Arthur violaba a Antonio y se alejó del lugar. En aquel momento sus compañeros de juego le importaban un comino. Lo que quería era encontrar a la persona enmascarada. Continúo caminando y escuchado todos los ruidos del bosque con atención. Y otra vez fue una voz humana la que le llamó la atención. Un quejido de dolor. Apartó unas hojas y…

-Jua jua jua jaua jua… ja j.. ja .. ¿Pero qué?

-¡No te rías! ¡Bájame! – lloriqueaba Francis colgado de pies para arriba como dios le trajo al mundo.

-¿Admirando el paisaje?¿Has visto algo interesante?

-Llevo así desde hace un buen rato, se me ha bajado toda la sangre a la cabeza.

Sin dejar de reírse Dinamarca agitó su hacha cortando la cuerda, por lo que Francia cayó como un peso pesado al suelo.

-¡Podía haberme roto el cuello! ¿Y a quien se le ocurre poner una trampa tan pasada de moda?

- ¡Ja j aja! Todavía peor es caer en ella. Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, estoy persiguiendo a alguien.

-¿No será a una cosa con capa que va golpeando a gente y metiéndoles cosas raras por el culo?

-¿Cómo?

Quejándose de algo Francis buscó entre sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo y recogió un objeto. Negro, alargado, con piezas brillantes… A Den extrañamente le sonaba de algo pero no conseguía acordarse de donde lo había visto antes. Francia en cambio parecía más seguro de sí mismo:

-Sólo se me ocurre una persona que usaría algo así.

-¿Quién?

-ja j aja… No estoy seguro, pero si es cierto lo que creo, Prusia nos debe una explicación, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué os debo qué? – Los arbustos se movieron y el nombrado hizo su aparición. - ¿Me echasteis de menos kesesese…?

-¡Por Dios! – Bramó Dinamarca

Y había de lo que sorprenderse, verdaderamente el albino presentaba un aspecto terrible y apenas podía tenerse en pié, agarrándose como podía del tronco del árbol. Mientras tanto los ojos de Francis sólo estaban fijos en la espalda de Den.

-Sí… - sonrío sarcásticamente – ahora ya no hay duda de que fue aquella persona.

Y mientras tanto desde el este los primeros tintes carmesí aparecían el cielo.

* * *

owo

lo que me sorprende es que ya hay gente que ha adivinado quien es el intruso... huuum

en este capi ya di una pista, y parece bastante evidente xD

no puedo responder a vuestros mensajes, los cuales amo y adoro! porque escribo esto desde un teclado que no tiene acentos, pero prometo hacerlo en cuando vuelva a casita


	5. el amanecer

**Ya está aquí! El último capítulo**

**Que emoción xD mi primera historia larga de hetalia que termino… soy incapaz de escribir historias largas.  
**

**Bueno, bueno… no quiero entreteneros, aparte de que a nadie le interesa esto ¿verdad?**

**Y bueno, una vez ya me acusaron de tener mal gusto, así que esta vez aviso que es un poco más sádico que los demás capis, me lo pidieron, así que ¡opla!**

**Espero que os guste ^^ **

**Sus reviews me dieron vida, hablo en serio!**

**Disclaimer: Ya se sabe que ni la serie ni los personajes no me pertenecen… ¡espera! ¿Es Reino unido la primera potencia mundial? ¿No? Entonces es cierto, hetalia y por lo tanto el mundo, no me pertenece… **

**

* * *

**

_Uno dos, canta a viva voz, tres cuatro, abre la puerta, cinco seis, dime lo que veis, siete ocho, comete un biscocho, nueve diez…_

-¿Dónde estará Fred? *

Prusia se paró delante de un inmenso tronco que alguna tormenta veraniega derrumbó sin piedad. El poderoso titán del bosque ahora yacía vencido en el suelo con raíces muertas y ramas que jamás volverían a dar frutos. Tumbado allí en medio por siempre jamás. En un pensamiento efímero Gilbert se dio cuenta de cuánto se parecían él y aquel árbol. Pero no era el momento de filosofar, su atención se centró en la figura que coronaba una de las ramas, la luna de plata les daba un aspecto fantasmagórico a sus ropajes que danzaban con la briza nocturna como un ejército de cuervos alrededor de su presa, despedazándola, tragándose incluso los huesos. La otra persona también observaba a aquel que tuvo la osadía de terminar su canción, aunque no podía ver sus ojos, escondidos con esmero, sentía su ardiente mirada clavarse en sus carnes.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado ¿Qué haces aquí? – Esperó a por una reacción de la otra parte, pero la persona enmascarada ni siquiera se movió. – Haz lo que quieras, pero no interrumpas mi maravilloso juego. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse con paso altivo.

- Tienes miedo – Se estremeció cuándo aquella voz poderosa y brava le detuvo en su caminata. - ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí?

-¿Cóoooomooo? ¿Eres idiota? ¡El gran Prusia no le teme a nada!

-Siempre he sido más fuerte que tú.

-¡No es verdad! Ahora lo verás. – Bramó infantilmente el albino desenvainando su espada. Era tan fácil de manipular. Como la mayoría de los seres humanos, si aprietas el botón adecuado cualquiera hará lo que desees, basta solo con poner en duda su habilidad, rasguñar su honor…

…y su provocador lo sabía. Como también sabía los movimientos que iba a hacer. Esquivando todas las estocadas con gracia, confundiendo a su atacante con aquellas ropas de tacto efímero, se tomó su tiempo antes de dar una rápida patada en el costado seguida de un codazo en la barbilla que el aturdido Prusia apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar cuándo fue tirado al suelo con brutalidad.

-Serás… - Escupió el barro con rabia tratando de zafarse, pero sus manos enseguida fueron aprisionados tras su espalda, no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuándo una soga de cadenas metálicas se estrechó en su cuello, ahogándole a la que intentó mover los brazos

- Cuánto más te muevas peor para ti. – La persona enmascarada, sentada encima de su víctima, sacó de entre los pliegues una pequeña daga y comenzó a rasgar las ropas blancas que tanto contrastaban con las suyas propias. No le importaba dejar a su paso un discontinuo rastro de sangre ni las maldiciones del albino.

-Veo que no has dejado atrás tus viejas costumbres – Gilbert sabía que aquello no predecía nada bueno. Como no podía usar los brazos intentó mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo pero… -¡ AAAAAAAAggg! ¡Imbécil!Aa…

Dejó de gritar ahogándose por la soga que le impedía respirar y soportando el repentino dolor en su pierna. Al lado suyo su enemigo se reía estrepitosamente observando como la sangre viva brotaba acariciando el muerto metal de la daga clavada en el gemelo del albino, atravesando sus carnes hasta rozar la tierra de debajo.

-¡Vaya, ya no tengo armas, tendré que usar esto j aja jaaj

- ¿Qué? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¿No habías ya acabado con esto? – Susurró viendo con desagrado un puñado de larguísimos clavos

-¿Por qué te quejas? Si sé que te gusta. Ja j aja – Se río con ese tono enfermizo mientras con un instrumento que no tenía nada en común con un martillo clavaba uno de ellos en el hombro de su víctima – te gusta este dolor, te gusta que tu sangre ya no esté prisionera, que corra por tu piel – otro clavo

-¡AAaaa….ggg! ¡Aaah! … eres lo peor

- Sí, ya lo sabes, porque tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien… tú me enseñaste esto, ¿no? – Se levantó y le dio la vuelta torturándolo por delante

-¡Aaag! Te dije que lo olvidarás

-Tarde… muy tarde… tú me corrompiste, ahora paga por ello ¡bastardo! Ja ja ajja ja a . Tiró los dos clavos que quedaban y arrancó la daga con rabia, clavándola enseguida, con furia, una y otra vez, riéndose estrepitosamente , sin importarle los gritos de su prisionero ni la sangre que chorreaba por sus ropas, hiriendo sus piernas, músculos, sus hombros y su torso, propinando estocadas cargadas de rabia. Se cansó. Se cansó y elevó el rostro enmascarado hacía el cielo jadeando sonoramente, recuperando el aliento, tragando el aire con avaricia a través de unos labios manchados de sangre.

- Es por estas costumbres tuyas que le perdiste. – Apenas susurró Gilbert aguantando el dolor sin problemas… de alguna manera había vuelto a recuperar el gustillo ese del cual la otra persona le habló antes.

- Y tú… tu… - su voz de ultratumba sonaba a muerte – no tenias que aprovecharte de eso… ¡no tenias porque estar a su lado entonces! – Giró el cuerpo herido de cara al suelo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAgggggggggggggggg! ¡AAAAAAAAA! Agarrado a Prusia bruscamente por los testículos le hizo levantar las caderas, y entonces se lo metió. Todo de cuajo, a lo bruto sin contemplación. Volvió a sacarlo y a penetrar otra vez, rápido y a fondo, sin detenerse, sin límites, deleitándose por los gritos de dolor, riéndose enfermizamente. – ¡AAAAAAAAaaaa! - dejó en paz los genitales del albino y agarrando la daga le comenzó a rasgar la espalda… sin dejar de penetrarle sin contemplación.

-¡ JA J JAAAAJJJ JA J A A AJJAAA JAA! Dime Gilbert… - le susurró con voz ronca al oído - ¿Cómo es el sabor de la carne humana? ¿La probaste alguna vez? Sí… lo hiciste, la historia no miente** j aja ja. Yo también quiero… - Dicho esto se inclinó y clavando sus dientes en el borde de una de las heridas arrancó un buen pedazo, masticándolo con dificultad, saboreando la sangre correr por su garganta… en los ojos de Prusia se comenzaba a entrever el verdadero miedo.

- Es… - susurró con su boca reseca – estás enfem… ¡AAAAAAGGGGGGGGG! –Una última estampida en su interior, la más profunda y dolorosa, desgarrando su cuerpo desde dentro… y la violación terminó liberando su trasero y sus manos

- Esta fue mi venganza querido amigo. – las cadenas fueron retiradas dejándole respirar con libertad – Y tú mismo lo dijiste, sin rencores al amanecer.

El de ojos rojos se quedó allí… balanceándose en el borde entre la vida y la muerte. Sólo el dolor le mantenía consciente, era una sensación familiar, pero aun así curiosa. Divisó un brillo cerca de él y limpiándose los ojos con un cacho de sus ropas destrozadas y quejándose como pudo alcanzó la petaca y se la metió en la boca bebiendo el alcohol con avaricia, todo de cuajo, disfrutando del amargo ardor en su garganta. Tumbado de espaldas elevó el brazo hacía el cielo, como si intentara atrapar la luna entre sus dedos, y le dejó caer como un peso muerto.

-Deberías de estar feliz. El awesome yo acepta tu venganza y ha decidido perdonarte.

Cerró los ojos entregándose al olvido.

_-Sólo se me ocurre una persona que usaría algo así._

Prusia se removió sobre la yerba maldiciendo. ¡Joder! Que dolor… Mentalmente agradeció a dios por no ser un ser humano de verdad y así poder seguir vivo, con sus heridas lentamente curándose solas, absolviendo la fuerza de la tierra que eran sus verdaderas carnes, de los ríos que eran sus venas y el agua que era su sangre… que simple es recuperarse cuándo es la forma humana lo que es herida.

Apretando los dientes se levantó pesadamente y cayó hincando una rodilla al suelo. Se quedó allí un rato, acostumbrándose a la posición vertical. Lo intentó de nuevo, un paso, dos, tres, yendo con determinación hacía las voces que escuchaba tras los arbustos cercanos.

_-ja j aja… No estoy seguro, pero si es cierto lo que creo, Prusia nos debe una explicación, ¿sabes?_

- ¿Qué os debo qué? – Retiró las ramas con una mano viendo a Dinamarca y a Francia - ¿Me echasteis de menos kesesese…?

-¡Por dios!

Mientras ellos continuaron diciendo no-se-que, el albino se fijó en el cielo. Sus tintes rojizos iban en aumento desplazando la luna que los acompaño durante toda la noche. Era la alarma que anunciaba el fin.

-Ya amaneció. Es hora de acabar con este juego. – Los otros dos asintieron – Volvamos a la cabaña.

-Bueno, y ahora que estamos todos reunidos ¿Qué os ha parecido este juego que fue idea del maravilloso yo?

- Prusia ¿ya estás bien para hablar así? – Musitó España viendo algo preocupado a Prusia. Suerte que sus compañeros le hicieron tumbarse en el sofá en vez de dar brincos por la casa. Arthur y Den estaban sentados en los sillones. Francis y Antonio no podían sentarse.

- ¡Oye! Si habías invitado a un extra podías habérnoslo dicho.

- No lo invité. Me di cuenta de que estaba allí cuándo estábamos hablando. Aunque por aquel entonces no sabía ni quién era.

- ¿Eh? ¿Es que había alguien más? – Todos los ojos se fijaron en el autor de la inocente pregunta.

- Inglaterre, mon ami… tú sí que eres feliz.

-¿Cómooo? ¡Oi! Idiota…

-Está bien vosotros dos – De alguna manera Den interrumpió la pelea que se avecinaba. En todos casos yo todavía no comprendí quien era el hijo de puta.

- Más respeto, asadito. – Resonó una voz altiva por toda la sala. La puerta se abrió y una capa andante entró dentro, quedando en el centro de atención.

- Muéstranos tu rostro, ¡maldito!

-Con mucho gusto.

Y tiró de la cuerda que sostenía su capa. Esta cayó deslizándose suavemente sobre un cabello castaño inusualmente recogido en una trenza, con su tela sedosa acariciando las gráciles y apetitosas formas femeninas aprisionadas sensualmente dentro de un ceñido traje de cuero negro con detalles metálicos. Una belleza provocadora y oscura, cuya sola imagen ya era el símbolo de la atracción. Y una persona que sonreía con su encantadora y gentil sonrisa de buena esposa, hermana mayor y ama de casa…

**= ¡ E L I S A B E T A !**

Bramaron todos a la vez. Algunos solo por hacer compañía a decir verdad. Y es que era así, delante de ellos, con un traje a lo sado, y pose arrogante estaba Hungría en toda su marimacha persona. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto con su eterna sartén en mano.

-¡Uau! Nena estás buenísima

- Gracias Antonio.

- Ya sabía yo que eras tú – Suspiró Francis sacando el objeto que antes de mostró a Den. – A mí también me gusta usar estas sartenes de nueva generación con mango de quita y pon. Pero no se me habría ocurrido nunca usarlos como juguete sexual.

- Chicos. Antes de que nos vayamos. – Prusia se incorporó lentamente – todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí durante esta noche… no ha pasado. Recordad, no es más que un juego patrocinado por mi genial persona. Kesesesese….

- Tranquilo Gil… cosas peores hemos tenido, ¿no? – se río la única chica. – Sin rencores

- Sin rencores

-Sin rencores – Concluyeron los demás al unisón.

Arthur fue el primero en retirarse. Musitando algo sobre América, Australia y los scones se fue diciendo adiós con la mano. Antonio y Francis le siguieron, hablando animadamente. Viendo a Den salir de la cabaña con una quemadura en la espalda que rezaba "tefal" Elisabeta se giró hacía Gilbert que continuaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿Nesesitas ayuda?

- El awesome yo no necesita ayuda de nadie.

- Hablo en serio imbécil.

- Y yo también, ya estoy mucho mejor, soy tan fuerte que me curaré en nada.

-Como quieras – Rotó los ojos en signo de resignación y estuvo por irse también agarrando su capa, cuando…

- ¡Oye Hungría!

-¿Qué?

- Será mejor que dejes estas malas costumbres, si tanto te gusta pásate a látigos y esposas como hacen todos…

- Ya veré ya… - Le sonrío amablemente alejándose de la cabaña, cuándo estuvo segura de encontrarse sola sacó de entre los bolsillos su cámara digital. Una por una revisó todas las imágenes tomadas durante la noche… si… venir a esta reunión fue una de las mejores cosas que hizo en su vida. Taiwán y Seychelles iban a morir de envidia, bueno, les enseñaría las fotos… Ah! Y también:

Sacó su celular y buscó un número en la agenda telefónica.

-¿Aló?

- ¿Luna? ¡Oye! Apunta bien porque te voy a contar ahora una historia… ¡Algo así debe de ir directo a fanfiction!

* * *

***Una cancioncita de "pesadilla en elm street" o como se llame… mi amiga solía cantarla así que se me quedó. **

**** Hungría se equivocó. Cierto que durante la primera cruzada a tierra santa por el camino los caballeros hambrientos y exhaustos atacaban a ciudades y pueblos que se encontraron en su camino, y hasta hubo un caso de canibalismo masivo, pero por aquel entonces la orden tectónica que más tarde habría de fundar Prusia, todavía no había nacido. Siento la desagradable información. **

**

* * *

**

**Bueno bueno bueno! Ja j aja aquí he terminado con esto. Espero no habeos decepcionado con el final… los que querían sangre y gore espero que se hayan quedado satisfechos también. Lo más increíble es que varias personas ya adivinaron de quien se trataba ¡Esto confirma mi teoría de que ella es la peor de todos! Y también el porqué se rompió el imperio austro-hurgares… ¿A quién le gusta que le ukeen con una sartén? **

**Siento no haber podido responder reviews en el último capítulo, problemas técnicos. Respondo ahora… y los que sean para este capi responderé vía personal… aunque siempre me da vergüenza hacerlo… pero… no hay nada que me haga tan feliz como recibirlos! **


End file.
